Corporal Daina Allens
A staunch girl with fair brown hair that narrows down from her neck before parting to two sides and bright brown eyes, Daina serves as a stormtrooper for the Legion of Terra of the Grenadier Section as an instructor training new recruits. Her rank upon her acceptance into the Legion of Terra is Corporal and her height is 5 ft, 7 in. A staunch upstart in the Union Militia and a fervent fanatic to the Union Party, Daina had her humble beginnings as a farmer girl in the Hadian countryside, her favorite crop being potatoes. However Daina was never quite fond of the quiet life in the mountain home of Veras, and her restless spirit set her out to travel the world, searching for a new start. It was then that Daina found her calling in the southeastern city of Galhod. The Union Revolution was in full bloom, and with countless people rising up against their governments protesting costly and unjust wars that have been waged for generations, Daina came to realize her greater purpose in life and joined the Unionists in their fight against loyalist opposition in 1915 at the age of 16. Protests soon broke out in violence as governments began cracking down on unrest, targeting Unionist members and sympathizers in systematic raids, arrests, and mass executions, forbidding any connections or references to the Union Party under threat of death. The Overseer had already proclaimed an exodus to Hetra, with many loyal followers answering the call, yet there were still remnants of the Union long after their departure. Daina, who had long since worked alongside her comrades and bore witness to their deaths, grew vehemently cynical of those that supported the loyalist government during the reign of terror, and over the years worked her way up to become one of the most formidable soldiers in the Gallian Empire. Staunch and unrelenting, Corporal Allens is fierce and precise in her executions in the heat of the battle. Death, fear, and suffering are nothing new to her, and as thus grown to be harsh and emotionless. This is especially true with the new recruits sent to train under her, and even more so with her enemies. Loyalty and Sacrifice are Allen's driving force, and so will tend to do things that endanger her life more than it should if it means completing her objective. She knew Christiana Bellacosa from training camp for when she applied to become part of the Legion of Terra in 1917 at age 18. By 1922, she was a full-fledged drill instructor for the Legion of Terra’s Stormtroopers Unit at the age of 23. Born in 1899. Hates alcohol, but won’t hesitate to drink any as a means of self-loathing, and rather crude with her sewing skills. She would soon rise high within the ranks of the Legion of Terra and be promoted to the title of Grand Sergeant, the highest rank, and become responsible for the formal recognition of the Amazons by the Emperor of Gallia. Category:Chelderan Chronicles Category:Female Category:Character Category:Alive Category:State of Hadia Category:Legion of Terra Category:World Union Party